Schlaf, schöner Engel
by blackpinkeyes
Summary: Nach einem gemeinsamen Besuch bei Lucius wacht Harry über den ruhenden Draco und hängt seinen Gedanken nach.


**Schlaf, sch****öner Engel**

Ich sitze an Deinem Bett auf Malfoy Manor und betrachte Dein wunderschönes, engelsgleiches Gesicht. Du liegst auf den schneeweißen Laken und hast die Augen geschlossen, mir kommt der Gedanke, dass Deine zarte Haut denselben Farbton hat.

Ich beuge mich zu Dir hinab und strecke meine Hand langsam aus, um mit einem Finger zärtlich über Deine kühle Wange zu streicheln, während Dein Gesicht unbeweglich bleibt. Du schläfst. Von was Du wohl träumst? Ich hoffe, von mir, ansonsten muss ich wohl ein paar ernste Worte mit Dir reden, denke ich und lächle.

Du bist so schön, so unheimlich schön. So wie Engel sein sollten. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, was vor einigen Stunden passiert ist, als wäre es wenige Minuten her. Doch ich unterdrücke diese Erinnerung, als ich merke, dass eine silbrige Träne meine Wange hinunterrollt und auf Dein Gesicht tropft. Ich liebe Dich.

_Flashback_

„Draco, bist Du sicher, dass ich nicht mit reinkommen soll?" Ich sehe Dich besorgt an, Deine Augen verraten Deine Nervosität. Wir stehen vor dem Anwesen Deines Vaters, welcher Dich in wenigen Minuten erwartet.

„Absolut", erwiderst Du entschieden, Deine silbernen Augen sehen mich bittend an, denn ich weiß, Du möchtest nicht, dass ich auf Lucius treffe. Er war nicht allzu begeistert, als er von unserer Beziehung hörte.

„Draco, ich -"

„Harry, bitte." Du legst einen schmalen, weißen Finger auf meinen Mund und bringst mich so zum Schweigen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das alleine schaffe. Ich werde ihm erklären, dass ich Dich liebe und dass ich mit Dir zusammen sein möchte."

„Aber was, wenn er es nicht versteht, Draco? Bist Du sicher, dass Du meine Hilfe nicht willst?"

„Ja, Liebling." Du beugst Dich vor und küsst mich sacht auf die Lippen, dann forderst Du meine Zunge zu einem sanften Duell heraus. Kurz bleibe ich passiv, dann erwidere ich Deinen Kuss genauso gefühlvoll, lege eine Hand auf Deine Schulter. Du löst Dich nach einem weiteren, gehauchten Kuss auf meine Lippen wieder von mir, lächelst mich zärtlich an.

„Du kannst Dich auf mich verlassen, Harry. Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder hier und dann werden wir zurück in unser Cottage nach Hogsmeade gehen. In Ordnung?"

Ich nicke seufzend und Du zwinkerst mir noch einmal zu, bevor Du in dem Anwesen verschwindest. Der Wind spielt sanft mit Deinem wundervollen Haar und ich komme nicht umhin, erneut leise zu seufzen und mich gegen das Eingangstor zu lehnen. Ich frage mich, ob es gut gehen wird. Lucius war sehr erbost über die Nachricht, keine Erben geschenkt zu bekommen, als er erfuhr, dass Du mit mir zusammen bist.

Umso mehr überraschte dann die kühle, aber durchaus freundliche Einladung auf Malfoy Manor. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wirklich, was ich davon halten soll, ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich, doch vertraue auf Dein Urteil.

Nach neunzehn Minuten halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich liebe Dich so sehr, dass die Sorge um Dich mich fast umbringt, mich wahnsinnig werden lässt. Ich male mir die schlimmsten Szenarien aus, dass Lucius Dich schlägt, dass er Dich beschimpft, dass er Dich überzeugt, mich nicht zu lieben, mich nicht lieben zu _können_ – all das lässt mich erschauern.

Langsam trete ich in das Anwesen ein, es ist kühl und dunkel. Schon von weitem höre ich die aufgebrachten Stimmen zweier Malfoys und beschleunige meine Schritte etwas.

„Vater, ich liebe ihn! Harry gibt meinem Leben einen Sinn, verstehst Du?"

„Ha! Dass ich nicht lache! _Liebe?!_ Als ob es so etwas gäbe, Draco! Du bist erbärmlich, nicht länger mein Sohn! Du Versager entehrst alle Malfoys, so etwas kann und werde ich nicht in meiner Familie dulden!"

Ich renne fast um die Ecke, als ich diese Worte vernehme, bleibe jedoch wie erstarrt stehen, als ich die Szene erkenne, die sich vor mir abspielt. Lucius Malfoy steht da, einen Dolch in der Hand, hinter dem Rücken verborgen. Seine Augen sind zu Schlitzen verengt.

Du kannst nicht mehr handeln.

Lucius lacht gehässig, als er mich sieht, Du drehst Deinen Kopf ebenfalls in meine Richtung – dies nutzt Dein Vater eiskalt aus. Er holt einmal aus - ich spüre, wie mein Herz aussetzt - um den Dolch hart und tief in Deinen Rücken zu rammen.

Ich sehe alles wie in Zeitlupe. Das Silber, welches sich in Deinen schmalen Rücken bohrt. Der schmerzvolle Schrei aus Deinem wunderschönen Mund. Das dunkelrote Blut, welches aus der Wunde spritzt und sich auf Lucius' Umhang verteilt. Deine silbergrauen Seelenspiegel, die weit aufgerissen in meine Augen starren, das kalte Lachen Deines Vaters.

Ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über mich selbst. Ohne wirklich zu realisieren, was ich tue, ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab, richte ihn auf Lucius Malfoy und schreie den Todesfluch. Der grüne Blitz trifft ihn mitten in die Brust, schleudert ihn meterweit zurück.

Ohne etwas anderes wahrzunehmen, tragen meine Beine mich zu Dir, meinem Geliebten, meinem Seelenverwandten. Adrenalin pumpt durch meinen Körper, lässt jedes einzelne Nackenhärchen nach oben stehen, mein Herz laut und schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust schlagen, Gänsehaut über meinen Körper rieseln, Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen.

„Draco?", frage ich mit zitternder Stimme, versuche, Dich aufzuheben, spüre sofort das heiße Blut an meiner Hand, höre Dein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen. Ich ziehe Dich auf meinen Schoß, lehne mich gegen die Wand, streiche Dir mit meiner blutverschmierten Hand Dein blondes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Ich sehe, wie das Funkeln in Deinen Augen weniger wird.

Fest presse ich Dich an mich, Tränen rollen meine Wangen hinunter, ein Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals. Das darf es noch nicht gewesen sein!

„Harry", murmelst Du leise, Deine Stimme gehorcht Dir kaum noch. „Harry, es tut mir leid."

„Was tut Dir leid, Engel?", frage ich Dich, Deine Stimme macht mir Sorgen, doch das kommt wieder in Ordnung.

„Ich habe Dir versprochen, Dich nie zu verlassen…" Ein Stich fährt durch mein Herz, lässt es schmerzen, als ich erahne, was Du mir sagen willst. „Ich kann dieses Versprechen nicht halten, Harry."

„Draco!" Ich sehe Dich geschockt an. „Sag sowas nicht! Es wird alles wieder gut werden!"

„Ich liebe Dich, Harry."

Erstickt schluchze ich auf. „Draco, sag so etwas nicht! _Das ist kein Abschied!_ Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung!" Ich glaube meine eigenen Worte nicht mehr.

„Harry, es tut mir leid", wisperst Du, Deine Augen sind starr geöffnet. Ich verkeile meine Hand in Deinem wundervollen Haar. „Aber ich muss jetzt gehen…"

„Nein, Draco! Du kommst wieder in Ordnung, Engel!" Mein Schluchzen wird verzweifelter. Ich spüre, dass Du sterben wirst. Dass der Sinn meines Lebens sterben wird. Der Schmerz in meinem Herzen ist nichts gegen alle Cruciatus-Flüche, die ich je erlitten habe. Merlin, ich _kann_ das nicht!

„Ich liebe Dich und ich werde Dich immer lieben", flüsterst Du mit letzter Kraft, immer mehr Blut strömt aus Deinem Körper, Du wirst immer blasser. Völlig geschwächt beugst Du Dich hinauf, fängst meine Lippen in einen sanften Kuss ein, der schnell endet.

Du schließt Deine Augen. Dein Kopf sinkt auf meine Schulter hinab. Ich höre Dein leises Keuchen, Dein Wimmern. Ich weiß, dass das unser letzter Kuss war, was mich dazu bringt, meine blutverschmierten Hände noch fester um Deinen Rücken zu schmiegen. Oh Merlin, Du _darfst_ nicht gehen! Du _darfst_ mich nicht verlassen, Draco!

Dann spüre ich es. Ein Ruck geht durch Deinen Körper, Du machst Deinen letzten Atemzug, ich fühle, dass Deine Brust aufhört, sich zu heben und zu senken. Der Schmerz zerreißt meinen Körper, mein Herz zieht sich krampfartig zusammen, es brennt in meiner Brust, wie die Tränen in meinen Augen.

Gequält und verzweifelt schreie ich auf, es endet in weiterem Schluchzen. Vor wenigen Minuten noch hielt ich Dich in meinen Armen, hast Du mir zärtlich lächelnd zugezwinkert! Ich kann Dich nicht loslassen, ich werde Dich für immer so festhalten, bis ich Dir folge, Engel! „Draco, ich liebe Dich doch auch! Du darfst mich nicht verlassen! Draco, bitte bleib hier! Draco…"

_Flashback Ende_

Das war vor einigen Stunden. Ich habe Dich in Dein altes Zimmer gebracht. Nun liegst Du vor mir, Engel. Du bist so schön. Ich weiß, dass Du bei mir bist, und ich werde mich hüten, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen.

Man könnte meinen, Du schläfst. Du siehst so friedlich aus, aber es ist ein Schlaf, aus dem Du nie mehr erwachen wirst. Dein Blut hat die weißen Laken längst durchweicht. Ein letztes Mal beuge ich mich zu Dir hinab und küsse sacht Deine toten, kalten Lippen. „Schlaf, schöner Engel. Schlaf. Gleich bin ich bei Dir."

Danach richte ich den Zauberstab auf mich selbst. Die Worte kommen fast wie von selbst aus meinem Mund, ich merke, wie der Strahl sich löst, auf mich trifft. Nebel presst mir die Luft aus der Lunge, Dunkelheit legt sich über mich. Durch den Strudel aus Farben und schemenhaften Gestalten sehe ich ein letztes Mal Dein Gesicht, bevor ich leblos auf Deine kühle Brust sinke. Gleich bin ich bei Dir, Draco.

**End**


End file.
